


Beyond the Veil

by Taedae



Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Oneshots [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Not The Ending You Think It Has, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae
Summary: After months of failed attempts to ignore a mysterious call, beckoning him from the fae woodlands, Yuri finally gives in and breaks through the barrier separating the mortal and fae realms. Somewhat armed, though entirely unprepared for what waited him, Yuri travels deep into the forest in search of the source.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Yuri!!! On Ice Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097195
Comments: 23
Kudos: 75





	Beyond the Veil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsagiStilinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/gifts).



> **Beta Reader:[Venom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/)**
> 
> This is a birthday gift for the lovely Asagi! Believe it or not, this is not my first YOI story, but since my first was written for a zine, it won't be posted publicly for quite a while. So I hope you enjoy this as my kickstarter into the fandom, instead! It's not entirely my usual style of storytelling, but that's because I wanted to treat Asagi to as many of her favourite things as I could possibly cram into a single tale—and more 😏
> 
> I hope you like it, Asagi! Happy birthday, darling! Love you!

He shouldn't be here. Yuri knew he shouldn't, but the call of the forest had tempted him for weeks … no, months. He tried to resist the pull, first through sheer willpower, and later with the assistance of spells and elixirs. But the mortal body was a fascinating creation. It adapted through exposure, gradually dampening the effect of the magical aids, and by that time, his resolve had weakened, too.

Yuri grew up with cautionary tales about how dangerous the fae were. The village elders did everything possible to ward off attempts to find a way through the barrier separating the mortal and fae lands. But as each day passed, as the call steadily leaked through every magical protection Yuri used, his desire to resist melted away, leaving curiosity in its wake.

Why was this happening? Why now? And why was he the only person in Hasetsu effected?

As a child, the warnings of the elders scared him, enough that he wouldn't venture to the shops and houses on the edge of the village. But now, at the age of twenty-three, what remained of his fear was overshadowed by the determination of the forest's call. It grew louder the longer Yuri ignored it, until he couldn't take it anymore. He could barely think with the enchanted song in his ears, and his family was becoming suspicious.

Yuri was a well behaved, hardworking witch. He always did what was expected of him, helping his family around the house with daily chores and the apothecary on the ground floor. The entire village knew him and spoke of how polite and responsible he was. His parents were proud of him, and although his sister liked to tease him, she would ruffle his hair and say, “That's our boy”. But lately, Yuri was distracted, disorganized, forgetful. The call echoed through his mind day and night, relentless in its pursuit of him, making focus impossible.

Even though he still had reservations about the fae lands, what else could he do? His options were to stay away but be unable to function and possibly be driven mad by the magical song or to take a risk and venture into the forest. It was a choice between social death or physical, and at least if he died at the hands of the fae, he wouldn't bring dishonour and disappointment to his family.

Which was why he was wandering through the enchanted woods. Not unarmed, though. He brought the iron short sword his family kept by the front door. It was intended for their protection, but the days of the village wars were long behind them, and the well-crafted weapon had become a mere decoration. His family wouldn't miss it, probably wouldn't even notice it was gone, but Yuri needed it. Or at least, he thought he did.

Other than the tales from his childhood, Yuri didn't know what awaited him. He wasn't sure what from those stories was true and what was exaggerated or made up to ensure no one tested the elders' judgment. And while he wanted to have faith in his people, Yuri wasn't quite _that_ naive. He'd learned over the years that sometimes people did stupid things to protect those they loved. He practically bore witness to it whenever someone bought something from the Katsuki apothecary that was questionable, at best. And with the village elders, it was their job to care for every villager as though they were their own—what parent didn't fib now and then in their child's best interest?

So just to be safe, Yuri strapped the sword to his belt and filled his deerskin pouch with powders, elixirs, and an assortment of poisons. Though he hoped to not have to use them. He wasn't trained in combat and only had a theoretical knowledge of how to use some of the vials clinking in his pouch. He didn't want to find out how bad his reflexes were while staring into the eyes of a vicious, snarling, claw-wielding, fang-baring fae.

Spell practice before leaving the house probably would have been wise …

But it was too late now. Yuri was already two hours deep and unwilling to turn back until he found the source of the call. After stealing from his family and breaking the village's most critical law by breaching the barrier, he refused to return home empty-handed. Not only would that be shameful and disappoint his family, but he would have to explain _how_ he broke through the barrier, and he really didn't want to discuss that.

On that note, Yuri needed to find a river to bathe in. As much as he loved and respected the magic flowing through his veins, sometimes the best protection against the ancient energies could be really disgusting. And Mari would never let him live it down if she ever found out.

Every step through the forest brought him closer to the source. The already prominent song dancing through his head grew even stronger and _clearer_. It wasn't just a simple melody anymore. There were subtle dips and rises, an intricate weaving of a second set of notes resting just under the first, and he could almost make out a voice. At first, it seemed to hum along with the melody, but as his feet carried Yuri deeper, he was sure the voice was adding lyrics to the song.

And it was beautiful.

Which should have comforted him, but Yuri was terrified. A voice that beautiful, coiled with such enchanting notes could just as easily spell his doom as a vicious war cry. What if whoever was calling him was some kind of siren? What if he was just a fool, literally walking to his own demise? But instead of doing the smart thing and admitting defeat, he pressed forward. He would rather face death with as much dignity and courage as he could muster, than face what awaited him at home should he give up.

And what if he was wrong? What if the reason only he could hear the song was because someone needed his help? It was silly because who in their right mind would need a simple potion-brewing witch's help, especially an all-powerful fae? But … _what if?_ The mere idea of abandoning someone in need made Yuri's stomach curl.

Time became irrelevant as he moved deeper into the woods, the sun shifting the only indication that life still moved on. Yuri was so focused on— _enchanted_ by—the call, he didn't twitch at the snapping of twigs under his boots, nor at the cry of the birds and the scampering of other creatures around him. He didn't even realize he was close to running water until he stepped through the trees into a clearing with a waterfall. Torn from his daze, Yuri glanced around the serene, lush glade, the beauty of it beyond anything in the mortal realm.

The pool beneath the rushing tides was so clear, the algae-coated rocks lining the bottom were visible through the waves. The foliage surrounding the pool was thick and a rich green, no indications that winter was approaching. Mysterious, vibrant flowers were still in full bloom, the leaves weren't turning shades of auburn—did the fae lands not follow the same seasonal patterns? How did he not notice the change sooner? It was certainly warmer than it was back home, so much so, he unconsciously removed his cloak at some point, though he couldn't recall when or where he dropped it.

Oh well. One less thing to wash.

Though his goal was to follow the song straight to its source, Yuri was glad to have stumbled upon the pool. It wouldn't do him any favours to find whoever was calling him while smelling like—well, he needed to bathe. That was the point. Even if only death awaited him, at least he would die _clean_.

Yuri stripped out of his clothes and slid into the water, which was much warmer than anticipated. Though the sun bore down on the waterfall, it couldn't be the sole source of the pool's unusual temperature. Was it just another mysterious benefit of the fae lands? He sighed and sunk into the comforting warmth, ducking his head under the surface—

He blinked several times, sure he was imagining things. Popping back up for air, Yuri rubbed his eyes and looked around. Without his glasses, the world was fuzzy. He could make out basic shapes, but the details were lost to him. But under the water … Curious, Yuri dipped back under, and his whole world changed. The wall behind the waterfall was not only completely visible, but he could also make out every little detail along the way. The algae on the rocks appeared soft and fluffy, the individual 'fibres' distinguishable from the collection. The smooth curves of some of the rocks were just as defined as the sharp edges of the rest. Snails and other small freshwater creatures slid and crawled along the bottom, something Yuri never before bore witness to since his swimming adventures in the mortal lands left him half-blind. He could barely tell he was looking through water. It was more like gazing through liquid glass.

After another break for air, Yuri ducked back under the water, taking in as much of the beauty around him as possible. Maybe he should scrape some of the algae into an empty vial to study once he got back home?

_If_ he returned home …

Movement at the base of the waterfall caught Yuri's attention. He glanced up, and his heart slammed against his chest. Bursting through to the surface, he coughed and gagged, having accidentally inhaled water in his panic. He tried to do too much at once, rubbing his eyes and backing up toward the edge of the pool, still half-choking, and slipped on the rocks.

Yuri gasped as he went back under, and for a split second, he thought he was going to die like that, suffocating on enchanted water in the middle of the fae woodlands. But something yanked him out of the pool, and his back hit solid, dry ground. His eyes stung, and his lungs burned. He couldn't breathe. His hands shot to his neck, clawing at his throat as he struggled for air, but a firm grip clamped around his arms and pulled them away. Yuri flailed, hysterical.

He really was going to die! The fae found him and were forcing him to choke to death!

A swell of warmth bloomed in his chest and travelled up through his lungs and throat, and Yuri was sure the sensation marked the beginning of the end. But as the heat continued all the way up and into his mouth, Yuri's throat opened, and he sputtered and coughed as water spilled past his lips. It wasn't death coming to claim him, it was … _magic!_

Yuri pried his eyes open, but his vision was blurred, both from panic-induced tears and his missing glasses. He blinked several times in a failed attempt to somewhat clear his vision, but it was enough to make out the vague shape of the person—creature?—that saved him. Pale skin, long silver hair, slim but tall frame … Whoever it was, without his glasses, they seemed no different than the village elders. Yuri squinted, even though he knew it wouldn't help. Had he been followed and rescued by someone from Hasetsu?

“M-my … glasses ...” His voice was rough and scratchy, the words barely more than a whisper.

“Hm?”

“I need … my g-glasses.”

The man beside him hummed, as though he didn't know what Yuri was talking about, but he looked around the clearing. “Ah! Yes, okay. I'll get them. Wait here.”

The stranger stepped away, and Yuri tried to follow him with his gaze, but after only a few paces, he couldn't make out the man's figure from the rest of the scenery. Yuri sighed and rubbed his throat. He didn't recognize the man's voice, so there was no way he was from Hasetsu. Maybe he was from one of the neighbouring villages? The voice seemed too _normal_ to be that of a fae ...

Yuri jumped when the stranger came back into view. When did he come back? There weren't any footfalls or snapping twigs or whispers of shifting grass. His saviour's movements were completely silent. Or was Yuri just so out of it from nearly choking to death that he wasn't paying attention?

“Here you go.” The man slowly reached forward and slid Yuri's glasses in place.

The witch closed his eyes, giving his vision a moment to reset before finally getting a proper look at who saved his life—“Oh my Goddess!”

The stranger tilted his head. “Did I put them on you wrong or something? I'm sorry, my knowledge of mortal inventions is pretty limited.”

Yuri barely digested the words, his brain shutting down from sheer panic as he stared at the man—the _fae_ —in front of him. His saviour was _stunning._ The long silver hair wasn't a trick of the light, and it shimmered in the mid-day sun as though crushed diamonds or stardust coated the strands. His delicately pointed ears at first glance seemed pierced along the shell, but the skin was actually sprinkled with platinum scales. His pale skin was so clear and smooth, Yuri could have mistaken the fae for an expertly carved statue. And his bright blue limpid eyes reminded Yuri of gemstones he'd only seen in paintings by master artisans. The fae’s beauty was unmatched by any mortal Yuri had ever seen … but that was exactly why he was so scared.

In nature, often times the most unsuspecting things were the most dangerous.

“Please don't kill me!”

The fae frowned. “Why would I do that? I just rescued you.”

“B-because … I'm mortal … and y-you're ...”

“A monster?”

Yuri tensed, his terrified sputtering giving way to a confused whisper. “... I didn't say that.”

“You didn't have to. I've heard stories of how mortals perceive us, but I never wanted to believe they were true.” Yuri's gaze darted to the fae's mouth as he spoke, then to his hands, and the fae's frown shifted into outright confusion. “What … are you looking for? Do I have kelp in my teeth or something?”

“Where are … your fangs? And claws?”

“Oh!” The fae laughed. “We don't have them out all the time, silly.”

“They're retractable?!”

“Of course they are. I only bring them out when I need to defend myself, and sometimes they come out on their own when I'm angry or particularly ... hm, _impassioned._ ” A hint of pink tinted the fae's otherwise porcelain cheeks. “Did you really think we just wandered around with our claws hanging out? Do you realize how dangerous that would be?”

“I thought … that was the point?” Yuri squeaked.

“Wow, we really are made out to be monsters in your lands, huh? Mortals have weapons, too, yes? Like ...” he nodded toward the trees, “the sword I saw with your clothes? Do you carry that around with you wherever you go?”

“Well ...” Yuri deflated. There was no way to argue that. It was completely logical that if the fae's preferred weapons were the ones they were born with, that they wouldn't have them present while living daily life, just the same as mortals didn't with their crafted weapons. “N-no ...”

“Exactly.” The fae grinned, proving further that he didn't have his fangs out. “That would be just as ridiculous as having my tail out all the time.”

“Your _what?!_ ”

“I mean, I wouldn't be able to walk then. I'd have to be bound to water permanently—”

“Oh my Goddess! You're a _siren?!_ ”

“Ah,” the fae shrugged. “A nix, actually. But technically, yes. My name is Viktor, by the way.”

The witch gaped at him for a moment before sputtering, “Y-Yuri.”

Viktor's already enchanting smile widened, and he bowed his head, crossing one arm diagonally over his chest. “It's a pleasure to meet you, Yuri. I've never met a mortal before. Speaking of which,” his smile faded. “What are you doing here? Isn't your home hours away?”

“I um …” Yuri gazed over Viktor's shoulder and stared at the waterfall, considering how he would explain breaching the barrier—wait, _the waterfall!_ He'd almost drowned because he saw Viktor in the pool! “Is that why you were in the water? Because you're a … nix?”

“Yes.” Viktor's smile returned. “I can live on land, of course, but I do need to return to the water from time to time.”

Yuri studied Viktor more carefully. His own hair was still wet enough that droplets of water were falling onto and running down his back, but Viktor was completely dry. Yuri was sure he'd seen the fae standing directly under the waterfall, thanks to the magical properties of the pool, so how was that possible?

… The warmth that bloomed in his chest … that forced the water out of his lungs …

He gasped. “You're a waterbender!”

“Oh, good. So mortals aren't _completely_ ignorant of us. Though I prefer 'aquarian artisan'.” Viktor winked, and Yuri's heart skipped a beat. That was completely unfair. It should be illegal for someone so beautiful to do that. “You're lucky I'm one, too, or you would have died. What were you thinking, swallowing so much water like that?”

“I didn't do it on purpose! You scared me!”

“Oh ...” Viktor's expression turned sheepish. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize my presence would frighten you. I thought you might have seen me when you stepped into the clearing.”

Yuri blanched. “You were … in the pool the whole time?” He must have looked like a fool to the fae, dipping in and out of the water, staring at everything with wide eyes and childlike amazement.

Viktor smiled. “Mhmm. So tell me, why are you avoiding my question? Did you do something bad and are on the run or something?”

“What? No. I—”

“Then why are you here? In _Ethuil Glír_ glade? Why did you cross the barrier?”

A shiver trailed down the witch's spine. Viktor's accent was already mesmerizing enough, but when he spoke in his native tongue instead of common? “I um …”

“I mean, I know _how_ you did it. I could detect it on your clothes, though I'm not sure why you chose such a barbaric form of spell dampening. Couldn't you just get through the wall with your magic?”

Yuri blinked. “How … do you know I have magic?”

“I can smell it in your blood.”

“Oh.” That was … a little creepy.

“Ah, sorry. That probably sounds strange to you, doesn't it? I keep forgetting mortals' senses are much weaker than ours.” Viktor rubbed the back of his head. “Magic isn't very common for your kind, right? Which is why the wall keeps your people in?”

Wait, what? Yuri's face scrunched in confusion. “Well, y-yeah. Magic is pretty rare nowadays. It's been slowly bred out of us. But what do you mean 'keep us in'? The barrier is to keep _your kind_ out.”

Viktor burst into laughter. It wasn't a soft giggle or even a mere joyful chuckle. It was rich and boisterous and echoed off the nearby trees. When he finally calmed enough to speak, Viktor brushed tears from his eyes. “Oh, Yuri. That's so cute. Do you mortals really think that? No, little witchling. We could walk through that flimsy piece of spellwork anytime we wished. The barrier was put up to keep mortals out of _our_ lands.”

“What?!”

“Hm, it's true.” Viktor was still choking back a bit of laughter. “Mortals were steadily killing our lands with their 'progressive inventions', and nearly driving our animals to extinction. Not to mention they were breeding like rabbits, which just made the problems worse. Our kind had no choice but to drive them back, or we all would have died before I was even born.”

“Wait, so … the Fae War—”

“We started it, yes, but not because we wanted to. The overpopulation of mortals needed to be stopped or even your kind wouldn't have lived for much longer. Their inventions were polluting everything they touched, diseases were spreading like wildfire … We had to do something.” Viktor sighed and brushed a few stray strands of hair from his face. “There was a lot of death and not just of your kind. Many fae were lost, too. But in the end, when the dust finally settled, a treaty was made. The fae would allow the remaining mortals to live as they pleased, but on the condition they never step into our lands again.”

Yuri's heart sank. All these years, his people not only lied about the purpose of the wall, but also hid the real reason behind the war. Yuri grew up believing the fae were vicious monsters who would stop at nothing to slaughter and enslave mortals, just because the fae were more powerful. When in reality, it was mortals who were the real monsters …

“I'm so sorry, Viktor. I … I didn't know.” Though he hesitated for a moment, Yuri rested a hand over his new friend's. “We're taught that in order to survive, our ancestors gathered as many of our magic-wielders as possible to form the barrier for protection. That because of the combined power, your people can't cross over it.”

“That's not technically untrue, Yuri. We did kill a lot of your kind. But we had no intention of hunting the rest down. We were _relieved_ that any mortals survived the war at all. We didn't want to eliminate your people. That would be not just vile, but also hypocritical. We just wanted to stop the impending extinction of _every living thing._ It's disgusting that it took slaughtering thousands to accomplish that, that war was the best option.” Viktor turned his hand over and took hold of Yuri's, squeezing it. “And the forming of the wall is also accurate. We could have done it ourselves. We're far more powerful than your kind, or at least, more so than mortals are naturally. Some of the things your people were inventing … well, I'll just say they had frightening implications. But after all the death and chaos, which wouldn't have been necessary if your kind were smarter about things, the fae refused to expend more of our magical resources. So we made the surviving mortals agree in the treaty to support the barrier themselves. To atone for their mistakes by being responsible for keeping themselves out of our lands.”

That made a lot of sense, and the more Yuri thought about it, the more he agreed with the fae. If mortals were the problem, why should the fae have to pay the price more than they already had? He looked around the glade, drinking in the natural beauty of it, and his stomach clenched at the mere thought of it withering away.

“So since then … your lands have been healing?”

“Yes.” Viktor looked around the clearing, too. “Nymphs, druids, dryads, pixies, faeries, sprites, golems … basically any creature who could help cultivate and nurture our lands back to health worked hard to do just that. It took a good portion of my youth before the forest became what it is now.”

Yuri frowned. “How old _are_ you?”

“Two hundred and twenty-seven.”

Whoa. Viktor was three mortal generations old? Yuri couldn't even comprehend living for so long. “You know,” he mused, tucking his legs up to his chest. The breeze was a bit cool on his damp skin, but his clothes were still soiled, and for some reason, Yuri wasn't uncomfortable being nude in Viktor's presence. Maybe it was because the fae were so strongly connected to nature, and all creatures came into the world like that. Or maybe it was because Viktor didn't stare, didn't behave like the witch was naked. “The ritual my people performed to create the barrier … it took so much of their power, it drained many of them of their magic entirely. And ever since then, each generation has produced fewer magical children.”

“I'm not surprised. Nor would I be if that was part of the intention when the treaty was made. For my people to put yours into a position to lose their right to magic after everything they did to us.”

Yuri sighed. “Yeah … you're probably right.”

“So, you're one of the only ones left, then?”

“The only one in my village, anyway.”

Viktor frowned and looked at Yuri, staring into his eyes with such intensity, the witch held his breath. “Doesn't that ever … get lonely?”

“It … can.” Yuri tore his gaze away, though a small smile graced his lips. “But I have a loving family who supports me, who makes me feel just like them, despite my powers.”

“... that sounds … wonderful.”

The melancholy in Viktor's voice made Yuri furrow his brows. Why would the concept of a loving, tight-knit family make the fae sad? Did Viktor not have anyone like that in his own life? Though he was curious, Yuri wasn't sure if he should ask. His mother raised him to know better than to go poking his nose into other people's personal business. So instead, he returned to Viktor's question from earlier.

“I tried, by the way.” Viktor tilted his head, listening. “To get through the barrier with my magic, but it's too strong. As it should be, really, considering why and how it was made. Or I'm … just too weak, maybe. I wouldn't be surprised ...”

“Why do you think you're weak?”

Yuri laughed, but it was stiff and humourless. “The fact that you have to ask proves how little you know me.” Viktor frowned, and Yuri sighed. “Compared to witches from my parent's generation, I'm just not capable of the same things as they were. The mana in my blood is too diluted, I guess. If I were to have children someday, I'm sure they would be near powerless, if not completely mundane.”

“So you leaned on older, more primal options to get through the wall.” It wasn't a question.

“Yeah.”

Viktor nodded, but his lips were quivering, as though he were fighting back a laugh. “That's … kind of gross, though.”

Yuri groaned and hid his face between his knees. “I know! I didn't _want_ to, okay? I just didn't know what else to do!” Viktor's composure broke, and Yuri pouted like a child, glad his companion couldn't see his face. “Don't your people use bodily fluids in rituals and protection spells, too?”

“Is that another thing you were 'educated' on about us?” Viktor teased, still half-laughing. “Sorry to say, but no. We actually don't.” When Yuri groaned again, Viktor cleared his throat and sobered up a little. “Hm, let me explain. It might help you feel better. Centuries ago, we did. But blood rituals were outlawed before the war, and we haven't used urine since long before that. That was the first disgusting practice to go, thank Mothernight.”

“How is this supposed to make me feel better, exactly?”

“Well … there is still one kind of bodily fluid we use for magic sometimes ...”

What was Viktor talking abo—“Oh my Goddess!”

“Yeeeeah. Feel better yet?”

“I don't know!”

It took a long time for Yuri to talk himself down from his embarrassment enough to look at Viktor again, but the fae didn't rush him. He merely gazed at the waterfall, a small, serene smile on his face. When Yuri did finally look at him, it almost made him smile, too. Viktor seemed so … calm, so at peace with their surroundings, and with Yuri himself, despite them still being strangers.

“Thank you, by the way.”

“Hm?” Viktor turned his gaze back on him, and Yuri's heart fluttered again.

“For saving my life.”

The fae bowed his head in the same manner as before, arm crossed over his chest. “It was my honour to do so, Yuri.” They smiled at each other, then Yuri rose and walked over to the pile of his discarded, dirty clothes. Viktor followed behind him, but the only reason Yuri was aware of the fae's movements was because of the shadow he cast on the grass. He moved so quietly, Yuri's mortal ears were incapable of picking it up. “So,” Viktor chirped, “are you finally going to tell me why you went to such … _interesting_ lengths to come here? You do realize you are technically breaking the treaty, right?”

Yuri nearly dropped his clothes. He spun around, his face pale and eyes wide. “Wait, what?!”

Viktor snorted. “Oh, relax, Yuri. I'm not going to tell anyone you're here.”

“Then why did you say it?!”

“Because I like teasing people.”

The witch sighed, his heart still slamming against his chest. Of course Viktor liked teasing people. He was _fae._ And even though he now knew that a lot of what mortals were taught about the fae was exaggerated or outright lies, at least one part was true: they enjoyed playing pranks.

Yuri carried his rank clothes over to the pool and slipped back into the water. He started with his shirt, folding it over and rubbing the two sections together, trying to work the _fluid_ out. “I tried to avoid coming here. I really did. I fought against it for months, but ...” His voice faded away, and Yuri's hand stilled as he stared into the water.

_The song._ It was gone!

When did that happen? He couldn't remember the last time he heard it. Definitely before stepping into the glade, but what about after that? Distracted by the comforts of the warm water, and the wonders of the magic flowing through it, he completely forgot the reason he'd been lured into the fae woodlands to begin with.

“Yuri?”

But that didn't make sense. He hadn't found the source of the call. The very call that followed him day and night for months, barely letting him sleep, let alone do anything else, but now that he finally worked up the courage to venture beyond the wall, and nearly died, it was just _gone?!_

“Yuri?”

Unless ... what if he had found the source? Everything in the forest was affected by magic in some way, right? So maybe he was just too mortal to notice when the source was staring him in the face. Yuri glanced around for a sign of _anything_ that could be what he was looking for. Was it something in the clearing? The water creatures? The water itself? Maybe the waterfall, specifically? What else could it have been, other than—

“Yuri?!”

Viktor's panicked voice cut through the barrage of thoughts, and it all clicked into place. Yuri whirled around and stared at the fae as if they hadn't been talking for the last thirty minutes. “Oh my Goddess! Viktor! You're a _nix!_ ”

“I um ...” He laughed, though it was lined with a heavy note of confusion and a hint of concern. “Yes, Yuri. I'm aware—”

“No! You don't understand!” Yuri left his clothes floating in the water and waded to the edge of the pool. “You're a nix! Which means you're the one who's been calling me!”

Viktor's eyes widened, and he became so still, he didn't seem to be breathing. In that moment, he really did look like a statue. “You … _you've_ heard my song?” Yuri nodded, and Viktor moved so fast, he was already in the water, cupping Yuri's face between his palms by the time the splash reached the witch's ears. “Yuri, listen to me. This is very important, okay? Are you _absolutely sure_ you've heard my call?”

“Y-yes. Without a doubt.” It was so obvious, Yuri wasn't sure how he missed it. Viktor's rich, accented voice was identical to the one that weaved through the layered notes.

The fae's tense stance and expression melted away, and Viktor beamed, his eyes shimmering with tears that resembled liquid diamonds. He didn't let go of Yuri, instead stroking the witch's face with his thumbs as he whispered, “I've finally found you.”

“You were … looking for me?” Yuri took hold of Viktor's wrists and gently lowered the fae's arms. “I don't understand.”

“I didn't either. For a really, _really_ long time. But now?!” He stepped back and laughed, twirling in the water. “Now it all makes so much sense!”

“ _What_ makes sense? Viktor—”

“Did you know, Yuri, I've been singing that song for _years?!_ I've travelled everywhere within the fae kingdoms and territories, taking my time to ensure every inch of our lands, every creature who lives on this side of the wall, could be reached. To make sure no one was passed up, just in case. But I never received a response. Not once. It's worn me down. I've been so tired of searching, only to remain alone as more years past me by.”

Yuri's stomach clenched. So Viktor really didn't have anyone in his life? That was why he was so sad earlier when Yuri spoke about his family. He wanted to say something, to do something to comfort his friend, but Viktor wasn't finished.

“And now, I understand why I didn't get a call in return! Because you aren't a nix! You aren't even _fae!_ You live in the mortal realms, for Mother's sake!” Viktor stepped closer and took Yuri's hands into his own. “My dear sweet witchling. I've been looking in all the wrong places, but even if I tried across the barrier, you wouldn't have been able to call back to me because you're mortal!”

“... Okay.” Yuri squeezed Viktor's hands, but he still didn't understand what was going on. “But … what does that all mean? Why am I the only one who can hear it?”

Viktor smiled so softly, his eyes filled with so much emotion, heat bloomed along Yuri's cheeks. “ _Glír -o i Faer,_ ” he murmured in his native tongue. “It means 'Song of the Soul'. It only has one purpose: to find one's perfect mate.”

_Perfect mate … Song of the Soul …_

They were _soulmates?!_

Yuri gasped, and pulled his hands back, but he wished he hadn't when a flicker of pain shot across Viktor's face. “I-I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to … I just ...” He leaned against the edge of the pool and stared into the enchanted waters. “I just … need a moment …” His heart slammed against his chest, his hands shook, and his face burned hotter by the second as the revelation settled in.

His soulmate was a fae!

“... Right. Yeah … I … I understand.” Yuri winced at the pain in Viktor's voice, and when he looked up, the expression on the fae's face made it infinitely worse because Viktor was crying.

“Oh, no! Viktor!” Without hesitation, Yuri threw his arms around his companion and hugged him as tightly as possible. “I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to pull away! I'm just … surprised! It's a lot to take in. Please forgive me. Please don't leave.”

A shudder ran through Viktor's body, and he whispered, “I could never leave you, Yuri. I am fae. Finding one's mate … I will forever be connected to you now.” He gently pried himself from Yuri's embrace and held the witch by the shoulders. “It is I who should be begging _you_ to stay. I don't have a choice. I already love you! But you …” He swallowed and dropped his arms, putting space between them, and Yuri's stomach twisted. “You are mortal. You have a choice. And I … will need to accept whatever choice you make.”

Wait, what?! Yuri could just … walk away? Just like that? He could just shatter this creature's heart, and go back home, and that would be it? The mere idea made bile pool in his throat. Who would do such a thing? Who could look their soulmate in the eyes, _knowing_ they were meant for each other, and just leave? And for what? To continue being lonely? Sure, Yuri had his family, but familial love wasn't the same as romantic love. And even romantic love paled in comparison to _soulmates._

Why would he doom them both to a life of misery? Especially Viktor, who would live on for hundreds of years, knowing his perfect mate walked away.

“Viktor,” he choked out as he reached for the fae's hands again. “I don't have a choice. Not really. And I don't … think I want one, either.” The hope in Viktor's eyes, the gentle twitch of his lips, as though he were desperately holding back a smile until he was sure Yuri would stay, nearly broke the witch's composure. “I'm not going anywhere.”

“You barely know me.”

“I don't care. You saved my life. You've given me comfort and kindness even though I have no right to be in your realm. Even though the blood that runs in my veins is tainted by a dark history that almost destroyed everything you love.” This time, it was Yuri who cupped Viktor's face. “If the Gods have deemed us perfect mates, I'm inclined to believe them.”

The smile that broke out across Viktor's face was nothing short of breathtaking. A somewhat shrill shriek of excitement escaped him, and he pulled Yuri into his arms, spinning them both around in the water before holding Yuri against his chest.

“I've never been so happy in my life!”

Yuri grinned, and coiled his arms around the fae's back, relaxing into their embrace. He'd never hugged anyone like this before. Not this tightly. It was so simple, so innocent, and yet, was somehow also so _intimate._ He melted against his partner's body, soaking in the warmth and enjoying the steady rhythm of Viktor's heartbeat.

“Really? Not once in all three hundred years?”

The fae tensed. “Hey! I'm only two hundred and twenty-seven!” Yuri laughed, and Viktor sighed, then chuckled along with him. “Oh! Wow, you … actually got me. It's not often a fae gets pranked, we're usually the ones _doing_ the pranking.”

Yuri tilted his head up and gazed into the fae's eyes. “Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to it.”

“... Yeah, I suppose you're right.” Viktor cupped one side of Yuri's face and leaned in, kissing his mate for the first time.

It was gentle, unintrusive. Neither of them demanded anything from the other. They merely let their lips meld together in perfect harmony. It was better than Yuri imagined his first kiss would be, especially since he never expected it would be with a fae. When they parted, he sighed and rested his head against Viktor's shoulder.

“How … exactly does this work, though? Between us, I mean? I'm mortal. I'm not allowed in your realm, and you'll … outlive me, anyway.”

“Hm, well … there are ways to turn you _into_ a fae.”

“What?!” Yuri pulled back and stared at his partner with wide eyes. “How?!”

Viktor chuckled and pulled Yuri back into his arms. “Shhh. We can talk about that later. Please. Just … let us enjoy this peaceful moment alone while we can.” Yuri frowned. “What do you mean?” Where would they be going after this? Didn't Viktor say he was alone? Wouldn't all their time together be peaceful like this, with just the two of them?

“Well … I kind of … might have left something out.” Yuri tensed, wondering what other revelation was about to be dumped on him now. Viktor rubbed his back. “Oh, don't worry. It's nothing bad. Or at least, I hope it's not.”

“What is that sup—”

“I'm a prince.”

Yuri jolted back. “What?! But you said you've been travelling the world! Alone! For years!”

“Yes, and I temporarily gave up my right to the throne to do that.”

Trying not to panic, Yuri took several deep, slow breaths. “Your right to … what throne, exactly?” He knew there were different kingdoms within the fae realm, so maybe Viktor was heir to the Spring or Winter court? Possibly even the Night court?

“To … the throne of the High King.”

Yuri wasn't breathing. He _couldn't_ breathe. Again. Only this time, it wasn't because of water, it was because his _perfect mate_ was heir to the ultimate fae throne, the one that ruled over _all_ the kingdoms. Which meant, if they got married, when Viktor ascended to the throne, that would make _Yuri_ a king, too!

“Yuri? Are you alright?”

“No!” the witch cried, shaking his head and desperately gasping for air. “Y-you're … a king! _The_ king!”

“Well, actually, I'm still just a prince right—”

“Why didn't you tell me?!”

“I just did.”

When the hyperventilation kicked in, Viktor gently rubbed Yuri's back and did his best to talk his mate through it, but for a while, the fae's words were barely more than garbled, fuzzy nonsense. Yuri's head spun, his body hung limp in Viktor's arms as though he were weighed down by a thick layer of mud. Every desperate, ragged breath tricked his lungs into believing no oxygen was coming in. But eventually, the fog eased, his body lightened, and his heart rate slowed.

“This … would be a really great time … to tell me … this is a prank.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because this has to be a prank!”

Viktor sighed. “Yuri, my sweet witchling. It's really not.”

“S-so … you really are … _the_ king?”

“Prince.”

“Same thing!” Yuri groaned and thumped his head against Viktor's chest, much to the fae's amusement. “It's not funny! I can't … How am I supposed to measure up?!”

“What are you talking about?” Viktor tilted his mate's chin toward him. “You don't need to 'measure up'. Not to anyone or anything.”

“But—”

“No, Yuri. I don't care what life you come from in your village, nor do I care what anyone in the palace or in any of the kingdoms thinks of you. You don't need to be something 'special' to anybody else because you are special to me. We have been given the Mother's blessing, our love was ordained before we were even born. That's all I care about. The rest you can learn over time.”

“But—”

“And I would _never_ put you in a position to have to handle things you aren't comfortable with. All I want is to be by your side. Mother, I'll delay my ascension if you need me to. Or I'll give up my right to the throne permanently, if that is what will make you feel better.”

Yuri blanched. “You can't do that!”

“Sure I can. I've already done it once.”

“Temporarily!”

Viktor chuckled. “I didn't know if I would ever return to the palace. If I never found you and went the rest of my life alone, my throne would have been given to someone else, anyway. My uncle already has a replacement heir in waiting, in case I don't come back.” He cupped Yuri's face and stroked the witch's cheeks. “My throne means _nothing_ if it will make you unhappy.” Tears welled along Yuri's lashes, and he lifted a hand to brush them away, though a stray tear managed to slip down his cheek before he could get to it. Viktor leaned in and pressed his warm lips to Yuri's skin, kissing it away. “Please don't worry, _mime laurë._ ”

Yuri sniffled, though a smile tugged at his lips. “What … does that mean?”

“'My gold'. Gold is used in the kingdoms as a symbol of being Mother blessed, and being so righteous and honourable that nothing else in the world can compare.”

The witch's cheeks warmed, and he ducked his head down, smiling like a fool. He didn't believe he had much value at all, let alone _that_ much value, but it was the sweetest thing anyone ever said to him. “Thank you.”

Viktor's finger hooked under Yuri's chin again, tilting his head back up, and Yuri was met with a smile as bright and glorious as the gemstone pools of the fae's eyes. “Always.”

Their lips met for a second time, but this kiss was different. It was more intense. There was more intention and passion behind it, on both sides. Yuri wasn't sure where it was coming from. He never dreamed of falling in love, let alone kissing someone, but his body seemed to understand it all better than he did, urging him to press that little bit closer, to kiss that little bit deeper ...

They were both panting by the time they broke apart.

Viktor smiled. “So, little witchling. Why don't we take some time to ourselves, to enjoy the peace of the glade together before your life changes forever.” Yuri chuckled. “I think my life has already been changed, Viktor. But yes, that sounds nice.”

They kissed again, several times, each one growing more impassioned by the second. Yuri's head swam with a slew of unfamiliar thoughts and emotions, his body overheated … he was so distracted, it wasn't until Viktor pulled back that he noticed his mate's fangs and claws were out. His gaze darted to the crystal-like blades protruding from Viktor's fingers before returning to the fae's stunningly beautiful face.

“Are you scared?” Viktor asked, a hint of worry in his expression.

But Yuri shook his head and took his lover's clawed hands into his own. “Can I … see your tail, too?”

Viktor's face instantly changed, his careful smile shifting into a sensual smirk as he purred, “Oh, yes. Yes, you can.”

  


* * *

  


“Ah, there you are!”

Chris' hands stilled over the keyboard, his gaze lifting as Viktor and Yuri stepped into the cafe. He smiled and sat back in his chair, not bothering to close the laptop. “It's not like my location was a secret, chéri.”

“Oh, I know. But ...” Yuri grinned at his husband.

Viktor rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, that's my fault. I forgot where you said to meet, so we went to a few places looking for you.”

“You could have texted me.”

“Yeah, but then we decided to make a bit of an adventure out of it.” Viktor shrugged and kissed Yuri's cheek. “I'll get our orders.”

As he stepped away, Chris pushed the chair across from him out with his foot. “Sit, Yuri. Tell me about this 'adventure' of yours.”

“Well,” Yuri slid into the seat and set the bags from said outing under the table. “We stopped in at another cafe a few blocks away, but as we were leaving, Viktor spotted a new store celebrating a grand opening.”

“Ah, that explains the dent in your wallet.”

“It wasn't needless.” When Chris smirked and nudged the bags with his foot, Yuri sighed. “Okay, it was _mostly_ not needless. We got some new tracksuits for practice, and we might have indulged on a few extra things. But I did stop Viktor from buying a gold poodle statue.”

“Oh, wow. How did you manage that?” Chris shifted closer to the table.

“Well,” _tack-tack._ Yuri paused and stared at Chris, who merely smiled in return, his fingers stilling. Yuri narrowed his eyes but shrugged it off after a moment. “When he pointed it out and started fawning ...” _tack-tack-tacka-tack-tack_ “… all ...” _tack-tacka-tack_ “… over it … Chris!”

“What?” The grin Chris shot him was anything but innocent.

“Are you … taking _notes?!_ ”

“Well, how else am I going to gather data for my new book?”

Chris retired from competitive figure skating two years ago, on his thirtieth birthday. He could have continued for at least a few more years but decided it was best to lay it to rest while he was ahead. Once Viktor retired, a year before Chris did, and he managed to just barely snag gold from both Yuris in Viktor's absence, he figured it would be a great time to go out with a bang.

Though he still skated, as did Viktor, they only performed for more casual events now, so Chris needed something new to keep himself busy. Viktor continued coaching Yuri and would do so until he retired in a couple years, and even though Chris joked that he might start coaching Yura, he only said it to watch the little kitten spiral into a fit of spitting rage.

He almost felt bad for the work Otabek had to put into calming Yura down that day. _Almost._

But instead, Chris decided to trade his passions. Since his skating career dropped into the casual zone, he elevated his love of writing to fill the gap and dove headfirst into the world of publishing romance novels. He'd been writing for about as long as he'd been skating, since early in his childhood. But he never took his side hobby further than hiding the content away in notebooks and eventually posting stories online under a pseudonym. But with much more time on his hands, and his name known all around the world, he had nothing to lose by at least seeing what would happen.

His first novel was a smash success, selling out worldwide in just a few days. And his second barely stayed in stock online or on bookshelves for longer than a few _hours._ So with that kind of record under his belt, Chris was pretty confident this would be his path for the rest of his life. Writing corny, and sometimes trashy, romance novels. And because he was Christophe Giacometti, of course his novels were packed full of steamy sex scenes.

One of which he was just about to write when the subjects of his third novel stepped into the cafe.

Yuri sighed. “I thought you were joking when you said your next book was about us.”

“Then you clearly don't know Chris well enough yet.” It was Phichit. He grinned as he strode up to their table. “Sorry we're late. Beka and I had a hard time dragging Yura away from some leopard print combat boots.”

“Just let me buy the damn things next time, then,” Yura snapped as he and Otabek joined them as well. “It would have made things go a hell of a lot faster. Also,” Yura unceremoniously dropped a large, heavy bag onto the table, narrowly missing Chris' laptop. “Dragged me away, huh?” He smirked at Phichit.

“I should have known you'd still buy them the moment I turned my back.”

“Damn straight.”

“But you’re not straight.”

“Fuck you, that’s my line!”

Yuri sighed, emulating an exhausted father. “Hi, Otabek.”

“Hey, Yuri.”

“What? No greeting for me, asshole?”

“I bring drinks!” Viktor reappeared, carrying two trays of freshly brewed beverages. “Let's see. Chai tea,” he popped it out of the tray and handed it to Otabek. “Black bold coffee. Seriously Chris, how can you stomach that stuff?”

Chris grinned as he accepted the paper cup. “You try staying up all night to get a manuscript finished and on your agent's desk the next morning, then we'll talk about tolerance.”

Phichit snorted.

“Peppermint with honey.” That went to Phichit. “Green tea, for my lovely husband.”

“Hey, aren't we all lovely, too?”

“Oh, we are, Phich,” Chris interjected, smirking. “But we're not sleeping with Viktor.”

“Oh my God, can we not?” Yura grabbed a chair from a nearby table without asking the patrons there if it was needed, merely glaring at them for good measure. He pulled it over to their section, the legs of the chair scraping against the tiled floor, filling the room with a piercing metallic _screech_ until he finally plunked down on it, backwards, his legs spread. “Not in front of my latte.”

“Yura, you're twenty-two and living with Beka. Stop playing the virgin ears act.”

Yura rolled his eyes, and Otabek cleared his throat as he sipped his tea.

With everyone's drinks handed out, Viktor settled around the table, too. It was barely big enough for all of them, but they didn't care. They'd all been friends for seven years now, so the closeness didn't bother them, especially since the six of them were actually three sets of couples. That and, the last time someone tried to complain about them taking up so much room in the middle of the cafe, Yura had the manager apologizing to _them_ by the end …

“Are you … really writing Viktor and I into your new book, Chris?”

“Of course.”

“Oh, what are we?” Viktor asked, his eyes wide with excitement like a puppy about to get a treat for being a good boy. “First book was … vampires and seraphim, right? And the second ...”

“Werewolves and pet tamers.” Phichit piped up, grinning. “It was hot.”

“You're only saying that because it was about you and Chris.” Otabek piped up.

“Yeah, that's why it was so hot.”

Yura hissed, but Chris was unphased. He smiled at his long time friend. “You're a fae prince. Yuri is a witch.”

“... That's it?” Yuri frowned. “I mean … I'm still not sure I like you writing about us at all, but how come you made Viktor a fae, and I'm still human?”

“It's the classic rags to riches story, chéri. People love that kind of stuff. Plus, there is a huge market for the average man getting swept off their feet by a dazzling member of royalty.” Yuri sighed, and Chris added, “Don't worry. You get turned into fae in the scene I'm about to write.”

Yura groaned. “That sounds boring and cliché as fuck.”

Chris laughed. “Why don't you take a look and see for yourself?”

“Fine.” Yura grabbed the laptop and turned it so he could read the last few pages. As his eyes scanned the screen, he gagged, then frowned, then nearly tossed the laptop across the room. The only reason it didn't hit the floor was because Phichit caught it. “Ew, fucking gross! You can't write that shit!”

“Sure I can. It's my book.”

“Wait, what?” Yuri frowned. “Write _what?_ ”

“The 'next scene' is you getting boned by fish Viktor!”

Yuri flushed and hid behind his tea with a groan. “You said I was getting turned into a fae in that scene!”

“Oh, you are.” Chris smirked. “Right as you are caught in the heat of passion.”

“Just fucking _stop!_ ” Yura screeched. “I don't want to know what you do or don't know about their sex life, okay?!”

“ _I DO!_ ” Phichit nearly screamed as he set the laptop back on the table, reading the screen with a less than subtle grin plastered on his face. “Oh my God, with his tail out?! I love it!”

Otabek remained endlessly silent, just watching the chaos, as he usually did. Yuri seemed about ready to melt through the floor just to escape the conversation. Viktor was laughing, not at all embarrassed, while Yura pulled off the lid of his cup.

“I swear to God, one more word about that trash, and I'll throw my drink on all of you. And then make you buy me another.”

“Aw, don't worry, kitty.” Chris sat leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, and took one of Yura's hands into his own. The youngest member of their group practically growled at him but didn't pull away. A mark of great frienemies. “I know how much you like being the center of attention, so my next book will be about you and Otabek.”

Phichit snorted, Otabek choked on his tea, and Yura tried to toss his latte at Chris, but Yuri stopped him.

“Let me go, pig! He fucking deserves it for being such a pervert!”

“It's not my fault sex sells, Yura.” Chris shrugged and casually took a sip of coffee. “It's also not my fault that sex with famous names sells even better.”

“You son of bitch!”

Viktor had to get up to help restrain him. Otabek just sighed, though there was a blush along his cheeks, and Chris suspected he was relieved to not be the one holding Yura back for once.

“If it helps any,” Chris offered, far too amused with the situation. “I was thinking it would be a mafia story.”

Yura froze, and the thoughts that rushed through his mind flashed across his face. It was an endless battle between rage and interest, and Chris barely managed to choke back a laugh. _Gotcha._ Even Otabek seemed to be churning the idea over in his head, despite being the most private person in their group.

After a heavy and somewhat awkward silence, Yura spat, “Fuck. You.”

  


* * *

  


_Thank you to the lovely[Marcella](https://marcarella-pizza.tumblr.com/) for collaborating with me to bring you this art inspired by the final scene! Happy birthday, Asagi!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for much for reading! If you want ask me questions, chat about the newest stories/chapters, or even just want to have a place to connect with other people in the Yuri!!! On Ice fandom, you are more than welcome to join me on [Discord](https://discord.gg/mFvK4hW)! You can also reach me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/TaedaeNextrea) and [tumblr](https://taedae-nextrea.tumblr.com/).


End file.
